This invention relates to an honesty testing and scoring evaluator. More specifically, it relates to an honesty attitude test consisting of printed materials which are quick and easy to use, and provide a reliable and accurate evaluation of an individual's attitude toward honesty.
A major problem of managing a retail business is obtaining honest and conscientious employees. The American Management Association has estimated that American businesses lose ten billion dollars a year to employee theft, five times the amount lost to shoplifters. The National Retail Merchants' Association has reported merchandise shortages cost retailers sixteen million dollars every day. Pre-employment polygraph screening of prospective employees is very effective, but requires the use of sophisticated electronic equipment operated by an expert who is thoroughly trained in polygraph techniques. Only one prospect can be screened at a time, so polygraph testing is not practical where large numbers of job applicants have to be screened, especially in locations where polygraph experts are not readily available.